


Starlight Birthday

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Humor, OC character - Freeform, Parents & Children, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Luffy's seventh birthday and Ace and Shanks have something special planned for the event. But in the end something special happens at the end of the day that makes Luffy feel that this birthday was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was written before the Impel Down Arc when Luffy and Ace's backstorys were shown. So it doesn't match canon wise. This was originally written for Luffy's birthday back in 2007.

Ace grinned from ear to ear as he carried the bag of necessary items to the ship that was docked at the harbor. Today was a very special day; not just because today was the Children's Festival and colorful fish kites decorated every house in the farming areas and the square, but because it was his younger brother's seventh birthday. This year was going to be special because Luffy was going to have his party on his idols ship. The whole crew who, like their captain loved parties was ready and willing to have a birthday party for their captains little shadow and help Ace out. It would be a lie to say the Red Haired Pirates weren't fond of the little boy who was now rubber.

This was to be a surprise party so it had taken some doing to stop his clingy brother from latching onto him all day for "Birthday Hugs" as he called them. Fortunately Makino was in on the plan and asked Luffy to help with cooking in the bar. Luffy was not good at cooking despite how much he loved to eat so Ace hoped that Makino did most of the cooking or left the easy stuff to Luffy…like pouring soy sauce and things like that. The party would be ready and set for this afternoon and that was good since it was still early morning. Ace got to the ship as he heard the usual cheering and laughter that was typical for this crew.

Ace swung the bag over his shoulder and with only a little difficulty climbed the rope ladder. When he got to the rail of the ship he saw a hand extended out and recognized who it belonged to; he accepted Benn's offer and easily was help to getting on the ship. "Ace, captain was wondering when you would get here" Benn looked around the docks "Luffy isn't around is he?" Benn asked; Luffy could be really sneaky when he wanted to.

"Makino's looking after him until everything's done…he looked a little sad I hope he doesn't think I'm trying to avoid him" he felt Benn's heavy hands pat him roughly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry…Luffy will understand when he sees what we were keeping from him" Benn grinned a little before a loud bang was heard coming from the door that lead to the lower areas of the large ship.

"What was that?" Ace asked and Benn smirked.

"Probably Yasopp working on the cake" Yasopp didn't look like it but he was quite good at making treats and cooking other things which meant he was one of the crews usual cooks. The Red Haired Pirates being as big of a crew they were had yet to find a permanent cook; so any crew member that had any kind of cooking skill was given a day of the week that they made meals for the crew. Those that were on this list were Yasopp, their Captain Shanks who actually cooked very well and enjoyed doing it and Lucky Roux who whenever he cooked people ran and hid because frankly it was indeed edible what he cooked…but it never agreed with anyone's stomach.

Ace walked through the door leading down to the lower area of the ship and hung a right at the end of a long hallway. He walked through the doors and through the large dinning area filled with wooden tables and chairs; he came to the doors of the kitchen where all the noise was coming from…and the delicious smell of chocolate cake. He opened them to see the blond sniper covered in red and blue icing along with a young girl. They were standing over a two layer chocolate cake that was now covered in red icing, the top of the cake outlined in blue icing. At the top was a wafer sticking up with a picture of a Jolly Roger and ext to it "Happy Birthday Luffy" was stamped on it…next to it for decoration were two small chocolate chip cookies. Ace raised an eyebrow.

"Damn…that doesn't look half bad" Ace said walking over to the pair.

"Took us forever but its done" Plum said wiping the blue smudges from her face.

"I think Luffy will like it" Yasopp said throwing all the dishes into the sink to soak.

"Defiantly!" Ace said smirking as he imaged his brother's face when he saw everything they had worked so hard to do and all they had planned for the past week. Shanks and his crew had picked up the decorations while on one of their sails. Makino had supplied the ingredients for the cake and some other goodies and Plum's grandmother had given the whole crew each a bottle of their best wine for them to enjoy when the party was over…they might be pirates but no way would they be drunk during Luffy's birthday party. Shanks had gone the extra mile and had managed to grab a few games for the party. He also like other members of the crew had gotten a present for Luffy, but unlike everyone else he wouldn't tell anyone what it was and ha wrapped it in secret in his cabin.

The remainder of the day was spent with Plum and Yasopp finishing cooking the rest of the food for the party. While that was going on the rest of the crew was busy with decorations in the dinning hall. Ben and Lucky put up the banner one two columns, Shanks was helping with the streamers and getting tangled in them at the same time. When Yasopp and Plum were done with the food they helped out in help blowing up balloons and tying them in random places in the room. With decorating done the tables were next and were decorated with table cloths that were for special occasions, and what was more special then today? With the table cloths done the crew began placing glasses and dishes on the tables and napkins. Next came the food and were placed on the tables with the cake being placed in the honored spot of where Luffy would be sitting next to Shanks, Plum, Ace and Makino. Yasopp finally put seven red candles onto the cake with one yellow one for good luck as Shanks placed everyone's gift on the only empty table in the room that was not for eating. Everything was now ready…now they needed the guest of honor.

_888_

"Oi Luffy easy!" Ace said as his little brother clung to him even more. After everything was set and ready back at Shanks ship Ace had left to go pick Luffy up from the Party's Bar; the moment he walked in Luffy was on him, with a shout of his older brothers name he ran from the counter were he was helping Makino and had latched onto his brother in a vice grip, his usual grin bigger then ever. This was how Luffy was when it came to people's birthdays including his own. Normally Luffy was affectionate and playful all year round, but when it came to birthdays he became more clingy then ever as if he was starved for attention and latched onto that person

"Niichan!" Luffy laughed as he rod piggy back on is brother's back. This was great! It was his birthday and he was a year older which meant he was closer to being a pirate. His brother was paying attention to him now; though he was curious as to why Ace dumped him at the start of the day, not that Luffy didn't like being around Makino because she was nice but he liked hanging out with Ace when it was his birthday. Now Ace was with him and now they were going to visit Shanks! "Do you think Shanks remembered today's my birthday?" Luffy asked playing with the strap of his brothers orange hat.

Ace rolled his eyes before smiling as he remembered the party awaiting his unknowing brother "I'm sure he does…you reminded everyone on the crew including him at least a million times the last time they were docked" he practically heard his brother pout and almost expected a wine for a snappy comeback but neither came oddly enough. Instead the boy climbed off his brothers back as they got to the rope ladder of the ship, it seemed that Luffy was just in too good a mood to get upset or blow up about the things he did every other day of the year.

"Do you think he got me a present?" Luffy asked his brother, a hopeful look glowing from those big dark eyes. To be honest Luffy would be happy spending his birthday with his brother and with Shanks since he can to port. Birthday presents were just an extra thing; their family wasn't greatly well off and could only afford the essentials along with some luxuries every so often. Luffy had learned to value his family and friends more then material possessions because of this. Toys were nice but they didn't give the comfort and love his older brother did when thunder storms or nightmares woke him up and he couldn't get back to sleep. They were fun to play with but playing with another person like Shanks when everyone else was busy was a lot more fun.

Ace raised an eyebrow as he remembered the wrapped gift that Shanks had worked on to keep a secret. He just shrugged trying to show instead of say his answer as he walked up the rope ladder with his little brother following him. They got up at the top and the moment Luffy's dark hair popped up over the railing he was yelling Shanks name along with names of other crew members he hung out with. But the deck was empty; on a normal day this would be considered very strange which was why Luffy was looking around puzzled and Ace had a secretive grin on his face. "Why isn't everyone here?" Luffy was really wondering out loud to himself not asking anyone.

"Maybe their inside" Ace shrugged heading to the door to the lower ship area.

"Yeah!" Luffy said beating him their and opening the door "Maybe their eating" Ace rolled his eyes at his brothers obsession with food before following him to the double doors that lead to the dinning hall. Luffy had run in and Ace ran after him and went into the dinning hall…it was pitch black. "The lights are off"

"Let me get the lights" Ace smirked and turned the lights on.

" ** _SURPRISE!!!!!_** "

Luffy reeled back in shock his eyes wide before the shock wore off and he registered what was going on. Colorful streamers of every color imaginable were hung around the hall and every chair had a balloon on it with every wooden column sporting groups of three balloons. The tables were filled with all kinds of food and goodies but the center of it all was the middle table. A colorful banner was above it with "Happy Birthday Luffy" painted on it in bold red letters, five chairs had been put at the end of the table with one chair sporting more decorative balloons then the other chairs in the hall. At the same end of the table stood Yasopp holding a box of matches, Plum dressed in her purple shorts and shirt and holding her treasured camera. Benn stood smirking next to Shanks who looked like the grin on his face might become permanent if he dared to make it any wider as he held a large cake with red icing on it.

"Happy birthday little bro" Ace said walking to stand next to his brother whose eyes were shadowed by his hair. Ace had to smirk _He gets do damn emotional and dramatic with this kind of thing_ he thought to himself before snapping his brother out of it before he started bawling right there…happy tears they may be but he wouldn't allow on this day, not on Luffy's birthday. As he was doing this Plum came running up giving a smile that screamed victory.

"Happy seventh birthday Luffy" Plum said reaching to tighten her pony tail that was messy as it always was "Did we spook you? Sorry about that" Luffy looked up at the nine year old before grinning.

"Nope! Didn't scare me one bit!" everyone in the room had to bite the insides of their cheeks to keep from laughing at the boys statement before running up to Shank's and nearly made him drop the cake when he trapped the mans leg in a tight vice grip hug. Shanks put the cake down on the table before picking up the boy that was starting to cut off the blood circulation in his leg. A flash went off as Plum took a picture of the two as Makino walked into the room smiling as the cute scene the pirate captain and birthday boy made.

"So birthday boy…like your party" Shanks asked ruffling the boys hair. Luffy could have snapped his neck from how violently he was nodding his head before his eyes went to the food spread out. Shanks laughed before setting the boy down in the middle chair with the colorful balloons on it. Yasopp struck a match and began lighting the candles as they began to sing, off key, as Luffy inhaled making his body expand a little more then it should have been able to if he was a regular human before blowing out the candles.

The party went with eating first with eating the cake first which Luffy had eaten his piece in one bite. Next came the food which went a little slower; it would have gone on uneventful when Shanks thought he would be funny to steal a drumstick from Luffy's plate. The result was Shanks roaring with laughter as he was chased around the dinning hall of his own ship by a seven year old boy who was cursing up a storm while his crew looked on with tears of laughter flooding down their faces. Makino looked like she wanted to scold the young boy for his language but let it go seeing as she could do it tomorrow…for now he should have fun, it was his party.

After dinner had been eaten games came next. They played a game similar to Pin the Tail on the Donkey but this was pirate style, instead it was Pin the Jolly Roger on the Flag. During the game Luffy and Shanks had a grand old time yelling the wrong directions to the one that was wearing the blind fold. The game got even more hilarious when Benn was forced to play and ended up pinning the Jolly Roger on Lucky Roux's back. Twister was next and Luffy won every round thanks to his new rubber abilities and was beaming. Ace mean while had started sulking since he had lost due to one of his episodes kicking in just when he was almost about to beat Luffy. Oh well…at least the fit had lasted for ten minutes instead of knocking him out the whole night. Through it all Plum snapped pictures of every moment she could as Makino smiled. With games done everyone felt some dancing was in order; a crew member pulled out a small wooden flute and began to play a merry little tune as some gathered to dance while others clapped along to the beat. Ace danced with Makino for a while before she switched to give Luffy a turn, Plum who had two left feet danced with Shanks while standing on his feet. But the dance ended with cheers and applauses when Shanks and Makino took the stage and danced as crewmembers doing their own jigs cleared the way for the pair to dance.

When it came time for presents Luffy's eyes went wide when the crew stepped aside to show him the table with presents on them. Ace walked up to the table and grabbed a gift wrapped in orange paper while Plum grabbed one with purple paper. Luffy opened Ace's gift first and saw a silver wristlet in it which he put on the second it came out of the box. From Plum he got a HUGE bag of grape flavored candies. Makino handed him her gift which turned out to be a hand made bandana like the one she wore on her head, Luffy tied it around his neck and then went to hug the three of them before Yasopp came over with his gift. Yasopp had given him a toy gun that shot suction cups which accidentally went off, the result was the crew snickering as Ace pulled the cup from his forehead. Benn handed Luffy his gift which turned out to be apple favored candies since Benn knew how much he liked apples as well as meat.

Shanks came forward with his gift wrapped in bright red paper and Luffy grabbed it eagerly wondering what his hero had gotten him. Inside was a red hoodie that had a big pocket on the front. It was just like the kind the bigger kids in the village wore! He turned the hoodie over and saw the words "Pirate in the Making" sewn into it in black with glittery silver thread outlining the letters. Luffy yanked the shirt he was wearing off and put on the new hoodie before running to Shanks yelling a mantra of "thank you" as the crew clapped and cheered.

"Defiantly suits you Luffy" Ace said looking at his brother who looked pretty cool in the new hoodie.

"Yeah words and all" Plum added her own comment but both their complements went unheard by the pair who were in their own little world.

After the party began to slow they went out on deck to play a round of tag until it was too dark to see anymore. Makino left for her home as Shanks invited the three kids to play some board games in his cabin so that his crew could relax after the party. As the crew began cracking open the bottles of wine given to them courtesy of Plum's grandmother Shanks and the kids began opening board games to play. As the night progressed the effects of any sugar high everyone on the ship might have gotten from the sweets at the party began to dissipate. Some crewmembers still sober enough to see straight headed to their cabins while those to drunk to even stand fell asleep where they had fallen. During a game of Go between Shanks and Ace Luffy yawned before snuggling up next to Shanks. Plum curled up on the bed hugging the pillow like a teddy bear. Ace already tired from the party was more prone to his episodes and was caught by Shanks when the episode happened.

Settling down on the bed himself after laying his strawhat on the near by nightstand he watched Luffy change his spot in his sleep. The now seven year old Luffy rubbed his eyes with a fist as he crawled from his spot from Shanks side to using the mans stomach as a pillow, he snuggled closer and then quieted. Shanks smiled softly as he raised an arm to stroke the boy's soft black hair before wrapping it around the boy. He looked at all three children sleeping around him before smiling and falling asleep.

_888_

Ace wasn't sure what had woken him up in the dead of night but when he woke up it took a bit for his sleep fogged brain to register where he was. Stretching his arms above him he took in the sight of his brother using Shanks as a bed and the camera happy Plum asleep at the top of the bed above Shanks head gripping the pillow. Shanks himself was sprawled out and his mouth slightly open, he was snoring softly. Yawning he looked over to the single window that was in the cabin that was allowing moonlight to spill into the room…and then he stared before running to it and looking out. A wide smile spread across his face before he ran over to the bed to wake the three up. Shanks woke up a little dazed wondering what was going on when Ace yelled something about getting onto the deck quick. Hearing the protesting yells of his crew as Ace ran around banging on cabin doors trying to wake them all up. Plum woke up with a yawn asking what all the noise was about as she tried to fix her sleep tangle hair.

"Ace wants us on deck…don't know why" Shanks said as he heard Yasopp, who was prone to be very grumpy when woken up, began to yell things that he would never say if in a well resting and awake state of mind…not to mention he most likely had a hangover to go with his irritability. As he heard several of his crew walking around heading to the deck and heard the springs groan as Plum crawled out of bed. Rubbing his eyes he tried to wake Luffy up which was proving to be hard since the boy just snuggled closer and muttered something about cake. Rolling his eyes he scooped the boy up as he protested to being moved from his comfy and warm sleeping place, but then simply snuggled into the mans chest and not making another sound.

As Shanks and Plum made their way to the door leading to the deck they heard loud talking and amazed cheers. Wondering what all the noise was about they got to the door and was amazed by the sight that greeted his eyes. The dark night sky was filled with sparkling stars and a full moon spilling waves of moon light on the deck. But was the most eye-catching were the little dots of lights shooting across the sky leaving delicate silver streaks behind them…shooting stars.

"Oi…Luffy come on wake up and take a look at this" Shanks said this time finally waking the boy up.

"Shanks?" Luffy yawned as he looked around him "Why are we outside?" the last thing he remembered was having a nice dream about getting a lot of cake before being woken up on the deck in Shanks arms.

"Take a look for yourself" Shanks said pointing to the sky, when the boy did as asked he had to move his arms to stop Luffy from falling out of them in excitement when he saw the sight.

"Shanks! Shooting stars! Look!" Shanks laughed as he began walking to where Ace was standing near the mass enjoying the sight.

"I see, I see but if you don't stop moving around your going to make me drop you"

"No…you wouldn't let me fall" Luffy giggled as he was moved to sit on the mans shoulders, he rested his chin on Shanks head a grinned as he watched the sight of the stars falling before them. It was his birthday, Shanks had thrown him a party on his ship with cake and everything and had gotten presents. But the best part of the whole day was right now, surrounded by friends and his big brother watching stars shooting across the sky.

This birthday was perfect. 


End file.
